hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark/Skills, Abilities
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Skills & Abilities Season 1 Overview At the start of the Season 1, Despite one of the first players to play the game, Dark was still a novice and his character was extremely weak. It is understandable that Dark had no fighting experience at the beginning due to his family killing him everytime he logged into Lucid Adventure. He did not even have a class and was still at a low level. After partying up with the reset Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora, Dark finally completed his job advancement to became a warlock and even gained the powerful Le. Lazie as a familiar.Episode 10 Black Magic Dungeon During Dark's Job Advancement Quest, his stats and level were still too low. He Was however able to kill Bogorba after being directed by Hardcore Leveling Warrior. After using the Goblin King's Pendant, Dark was able Extraordinary Wealth: As a member of the Han family and the grandson of the richest man in Korea, Dark has access to a vast amount of money. Hardcore Leveling Warrior referred to him as being born with a "diamond spoon". Episode 6 He offered Hardcore Leveling Warrior 1 billion Won (Line Webtoon: $1 Million) to help him and when the former Rank 1 raised the fee to 3 billion Won (Line Webtoon: $3 Million), Dark accepted it without any hesitation.Episode 3 Dark bought Hardcore Leveling Warrior the expensive Random Sword, which shocked Hardcore Leveling Warrior. The power Dark gained from his Goblin King's Pendant was so great that Hardcore Leveling Warrior wondered how many ₩1 billions he spent on it.Episode 9 Lucid Adventure V.I.P Code: on creation of his game character, Carter Han had a VIP code applied to his character. The effect of this is unknown.Episode 75 Unlimited Potential: Warlock Demonic X Warlock Mode DevilxDarkMagician Mode1.jpg DevilxDarkMagician Mode2.jpg Goblin King's Pendant Goblin King's Pendant3.jpg Goblin King's Pendant2.jpg Goblin King's Pendant4.jpg After using the Goblin King's Pendant, Dark's power grew exponentially. He gained enough power to temporarily fight on even footing with the dehorned Lazie. Lazie admitted that Dark could put up a decent fight with him in this form. Enhanced Strength: Dark was able to easily deflect a demonic blast from Lazie. He was able to catch a blow from Lazie as well. He single punch from Dark sent Lazie flying across the 3rd floor and into a wall. Enhanced Speed: Dark was able to match Le Lazie's attack speed with his own blows. Enhanced Durability: Dark was able to take a kick from Lazie without suffering any damage Flight Capability: it is possible that Dark had the ability to fly in this form but it is unclear. Season 2 Dark has be become the rank 3 player in the game, suffering his one and only loss to the current rank 1 player.Season 2 Episode 14 His power and fame has spread throughout Lucid Adventure, with even Giga considering him a direct threat.AE 6 During the two year timeskip, he defeated two bears easily whilst having one arm tied behind his back and with left eye closed to stop him from using The Eye of Trajectory.AE 5 He was also able to fight on an equal footing with Lu Bu, a player that completely dominated his team during the Siege Round.AE 3 No Name warned Gurland to be careful when facing Dark, a warning that the arrogant Demon Noble did not heed at his expense. Dark single-handedly defeated a Nightmarised Gurland and his Nightmare Soldiers without suffering any damage.Season 2 Episode 2 He also defeated Nightmare Swordsman easily and would have killed him were it not for the intervention of Nightmare Choco Bibi.Season 2 Episode 8 In a ranked battle, Dark easily defeated the top ranker, Heriach (albeit nonserious), in a short space of time.Season 2 Episode 16 According to Dark, a fraction of the strength he gained from the game lasts in the real world. Dark's fighting style is simply his great endurance. Most specifically, he isnt exactly overwhelming strong yet hes hard to beat , so as long as he doesnt give up, he can find ways to win a fight. He has inherited the hardcore leveling warrior's cheating style of drawing out a fight and finding ways to counter a opponent's every move. It is in stark contrast to sora's use of sheer force to win bouts. Dark admits he purposely misleads all of his opponents that the condition for his regression skill is his eye of trajectory even tho he can change it at will with magic. By misleading heriach, he can guarantee that heriach would kill him multiple times which helped fulfill the conditions for his summoning of Chupa. Hand to Hand proficiency: The endless fights in the real world made Carter Han stronger. He single-handedly defeated multiple assailants.Season 2 Episode 1 Strength: Due to his training during the time skip, Dark's strength has risen dramatically. He is able to catch the blows from two bears with just his hand and his feet. He is strong enough to use Lazie's Deadly Move - Bear Hunt, without going into Demon x Warlock Mode. Business Savvy: After the death of his grandfather, Dark was financially cut off by Giga. He had to find ways to make money in order to survive and develop Dark Land's growth.Season 2 Episode 17 Warlock Two years later, Dark has become an extremely powerful Warlock. it is it is currently unknown how many job advancements he has completed. Dark has his own spell book which allows him to use more advanced black magic. Advanced Black Magic: Dark's command of black magic has improved leaps and bounds and has even managed to max out a few of his black magic spells. He is capable of not only using Darkist's skills, but is also able to combine them with demonic skills to create his own style. Advanced Summoning: Dark is able to summon powerful monsters that are capable of even destroying Nightmare Soldiers and even worry a powerful Demon like Gurland. Aura Manipulation: During his fight with the Nightmarized snowman, Dark changed the shape of his purple aura and used it to attack. Demonic Mode Dark is able to enter a mode similar to his Demon x Warlock Mode without combining with Le. Lazie. In this form, his strength, regeneration and durability are amplified to a great level. In this form, he was able to easily defeat the top ranker Heriach with ease. It was sufficient enough for heriach to use his awakening. Enhanced Attack Power: Dark's power in this from is enhanced greatly. His strength is greater than Heriach who boasts one o the highest attack power in the series. He easily caught a blow from Heriach with a simple tap from his palm. He squeezed Heriach's fingers with enough force to break it. Dark's Bear Hunt combo was so powerful that it completely overwhelmed Heriach's defense which reduces physical damage by 50%. Enhanced Durability: Dark's durability is enhanced greatly. He was able to take several powerful blows from the top ranker, Heriach before his defenses where breached. Enhanced Regeneration: Dark's regenerative powers are enhanced greatly. Just like a demon, Dark is able to recover from powerful attacks as long as he has mana. His body regenerated completely after it was blown apart by Heriach's powerful blows. Overwhelming Demonic Mana: In this form, Dark has Demonic Mana which overflows with him. The demonic mana was so strong and overwhelming in power that the usually arrogant top Ranker, Heriach's body to shake with fear. Demonic Skills Enhancement: In this form all of Dark's demonic skills are enhanced such as Bear Hunt. Personal Attribute Time: Dark's personal attribute gives him the power to manipulate time in various forms. It has been noted by several powerful characters including God of Combat, Gods of Time and Space, Ledinaia and Darkist for being unique and interesting, especially in combination with his black magic. The personal attribute took a physical form during the two year timeskip and is able to communicate directly with Dark.Season 2 Episode 3 * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Flash_Precognition Flash Precognition]: Dark is able to see into a short-term future with Deja-Vu. While useless for long predictions, it does give several practical advantages, especially in combat. * Precognition: Dark could have had the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. He chose to forgo this ability in the short term in order to see the past. * Temporal Immunity: Dark had some form of space-time immunity. When the Gods of Time and Space froze time, Dark was still able to hear the conversation between his grandfather and The Gods, despite everyone else being frozen. * Memory Magic: Dark can travel into people's memories to view their past. It is unclear if Dark can manipulate their memories. * Temporal Reload: '''Dark can "save" the current moment in time and "reload" (or go back to) that point. Skill Tree Black Magic *Decay:' causes objects and enemies to rot. At weaker levels it was only able to rot the clothes on his enemy's back, but at higher levels of power he was able to cause Player Eater's face to rot away, causing him agonizing pain. *'Enchant Magic: The Weapons of the Dead:' creates weapons of magical energy for his summoned skeletons, presumably increasing their damage. *'Break Curse:' breaks a curse. Was able to break the curse on Hardcore Leveling Warrior that had reduced him to level one and transformed him into a Hohoian. Seems to cost a lot of mana. *'Summon Servant Spirit: Lazie:' Summons Lazie to aid him in combat. *'Possession: *Devil x Dark Magician Mode:' By allowing Lazie to possess him, Dark can enter Devil X Dark Magician Mode. In this form his is far stronger and faster, as well as being capable of flight. He also gains access to a new skill window of abilities. *'Soul Reading:' allows Dark to sense the souls of the dead and communicate with them. *'The Memory of the Dead x Summon Skeletons:' summons 10 horned skeletons. *[[Soul Communion|'Soul Communion']]: *'The Flare of Curse:' causes the target to erupt in purple flames. A fire type attack that was used to damage the Hercules-Attribute ranker. *'The Language of the Hohoian King:' a skill learned by becoming closer to the Hohoian Beard Gang. Allows him to communicate in the Hohoian language and motivate them. *'Mana Storm:' Unleashes a vortex of energy that sends enemies flying. *'Concentrated Mana Shot: Shotgun:' concentrates a ball of mana orbs in Dark's hand, then fires them like a shotgun. *'Slowing Hands:' summons dozens of zombie hands from the ground to slow down an enemy's movement. *'Grudge:' zombies deal double damage against their original killer. * 'Soul Link: * '''Archery: **'Cursed Arrow - Rapid Fire:' *[[Cursed Sickle|'Cursed Sickle']]:' *[[The Hands of the Deceased|'The Hands of the Deceased]]: Bone Skills *'Bone Wall:' summons a wall of bones from the ground. Can be used to block attacks. **'Bone Prison:' a variation on Bone Wall, instead it summons the bones around the enemy into a tight dome to bind and confine them. **'Bone Prison Max: '''The strongest level of Bone Prison, Dark summons thicker and stronger bones to bind the target. *'Summon Bone Hands:' Summons two giant skeletal arms from the ground and controls them. *'The Cursed Pile of Bone:' summons dozens of spikes made of bone from the ground to impale enemies and hold them in place. Can be used to create a wall to block attacks. *'Bone Spear:' throws a spear made of bone at the enemy. *[[Bone Bind|'Bone Bind']]': ' *[[Multiple High-Density Bone Walls|'Multiple High-Density Bone Walls']]':' *'Hell's Bone: *Bone Litter: Summons *Summon Skeleton:' summons skeletons to attack his enemies. Has been shown to summon up to 5 at once. *'Rising Skeleton:' advanced form of Summon Skeleton. Summons dozens of skeletons. *'Summon - Skull Mage:' summons skeleton mages. These mages can use magic arrows to attack their enemies. *'Summon - Stone Golem:' summons a stone golem. **'Golem Shield:' combining his Bone Wall with his Stone Golem, Dark creates a stone golem with a shield made of bones, capable of blocking the Big Flame skill, which caused an explosion that towered over a forest. **'Golem's Arm:' summons a large arm of a golem from the ground, which can be used to block attacks or, presumably, to attack the enemy. **'Golem's Hand: * [[Undead Dragon - Dandelion|'''Undead Dragon - Dandelion]]:' Dark summons an undead Dragon **[[Death's Breath|'Death's Breath]]: Dandelion gathers a large amount of energy from it's mouth and fires it at the targets. It was powerful enough to neutralise both the Nightmare Soldier's Laser of Nightmare and the soldiers themselves. * [[Summon - Blood Slime|'Summon - Blood Slime']]: * [[Summon - Zombie Arm|'Summon - Zombie Arm']]: Darkist Black Magic Summons *[[Zombie Dragon Summon - Baby|'Summon Zombie Dragon - Baby']]: Dark summons a Zombie Baby Dragon. **[[Zombie Dragon Bite|'Zombie Dragon Bite']]: **[[Polluted Breath|'Polluted Breath']]: * [[Summon - Chupa|'Summon - Chupa']]: Using Darkist's Black Magic, Dark Summons the Ancient Dragon, Chupa. In order to summon Chupa, Dark must draw a magic circle with the blood of four warlocks (in Dark's case, he used his 4 previous deaths). **[[Dragon's Fear|'Dragon's Fear']]: A passive skill that causes Chupa's target to be frozen out of fear. **[[Ancient Dragon's Breath|'Ancient Dragon's Breath']]: Darkist Style *[[Darkists's Mana Backflow|'Darkists'sStyle - Mana Backflow']]: The skill was not seen by itself but presumably it reverses the mana flow of the target. Dark's Style * [[Dark's Style - Nightmare Heart Detonation|'Dark's Style - Nightmare Heart Detonation']]: Dark combines Lazie's Deadly Move - Bear Hunt and Darkist's Mana Backflow and delivers a blow which reverses the mana flow of the target and causes their heart to explode. Demonic Skills *'Demon Fist:' imbues Dark's fist with demonic energy and launches a punch. *'Demon Jab:' Dark jabs his opponent with a hand full of demonic energy. *'Bear Hunt:' imbues Dark's hands with demonic energy and launches dozens of punches at once. At higher levels it creates a massive hand made of energy to attack with. Within the two year timeskip, Dark is able to use Bear Hunt without combining with Le. Lazie. *'Blood Burning:' a skill that costs HP rather than mana. Increases Dark's strength *'Demon King Footsteps:' Increases the Evasion stat and dodges. *'Demonic'[[Demonic Bone Wall| Bone Wall]]:''' Summons a massive wall of bones. This wall is immune to all magical skills within Lucid Adventure, so it can only be broken through physical attacks. *Demonic Barrier: Elf Skills * '''The Eye of Trajectory: A legendary item merged with Dark's body. The eye allows the user to see the trajectory of object's past and future. A legendary eye that only shows up amongst the elves every thousand years. At Lv.1, the eye was constantly activated. Two years later, it has become an active skill that Dark has to activate. Presumably, it has become more powerful. Time Spells * [[Deja-Vu|'Deja-Vu']] - a skill that allows Dark to see into the future as if the events have already happened and let's him see the trajectory of enemy attacks. Dark can telepathically communicate this knowledge to the souls of his summons, allowing them to see the trajectory of enemy attacks as well. * [[Wind Up|'Wind Up']] - a skill that rewinds the the target to a past form making them weaker or stronger depending on their history. The skill lasts for 6 minutes and has a cool down time of one year in Lucid Adventure Time, which is around 52 days in the real world. The skill has a 50% chance of succeeding or a 50% chance of failure which leads to Dark's death. * [[Broken Cogwheel|'Broken Cogwheel']] - a skill that slows down the targets movement speed significantly for a brief time. * Clock Spring of The Past: The clock spring that lets Dark learn about the past of everything that exists in the world. He chose this skill over Clock Spring of the Future in order to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior. ** [[Past-Seeing Eye|'Past-Seeing Eye']]:' *** [[Traveling To The Memory|'Traveling To The Memory]]:' * 'Clock Spring Of The Future: A powerful clock spring that will let Dark partly see the future. He has not acquired it yet as he chose Clock Spring of the Past in order to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior. * [[Regression|'Regression']]: A time skill that gives Dark the ability to 'save' during a battle and, when his HP reaches zero, he can start again from the save point. It can only be used when Dark is fighting stronger than himself. The skill can only be terminated when Dark beats his opponent or when Dark truly believes he can't beat the opponent Others Skills Maximum Survival Instinct: A wild animal's 'instinct' which allows to detect danger. Dark can view auras around others and the size of the aura corresponds to their power. Due to the skill synergizing with Dark's Soul Reading skill, the aura he can see appears in different shapes for different people, seemingly corresponding to their personal attribute (Hardcore Leveling Warrior's appeared gold and surrounded by coins, Heart Heater's appears as a massive black dragon). Stats Titles Dark acquired the 'Hero' title after passing 'The Trial of the Dragon' of The Evil Dragon. The title allows Him to equip 'Hero Exclusive Items'. During the Combat Tournament, Dark equipped the hero exclusive items, The Curse of Darkist. Items Armor *[[Bogor's Pants|'Bogor's Pants']]:' *[[Shirt|'Shirt]]: *[[Leather Shoes|'Leather Shoes']]: Weapons * [[The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie|'The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie']]: Warlock Only Items * [[Summoner's Ring|'Summoner's Ring']]: * Warlock Staff: * [[Dark Magician's Pendant|'Dark Magician's Pendant']]: * Dark's Black Magic Spell Book: Two years later, Dark has his own spell book, which he puts in a strap that he carries on his back. Based on the colour scheme and design, it appears to be different book to Darkist's own black magic spell book. This has not been confirmed. Divine Items * [[Darkist's Secret Book of Black Magic Techniques|'Darkist's Secret Book of Black Magic Techniques']]:' Hero Exclusive Items * [[The Curse of Darkist|'The Curse of Darkist]] Binding Items * [[Pukemon Binding Item|'Pukemon Binding Item']] Consumable Items * [[Potions|'Potions']]: * [[Goblin King's Pendant|'Goblin King's Pendant']]: Trial of The Dragon Only Items These are items that are exclusive to the Dark's Dragon Trial and are not used in the game. References Category:Character Subpages